Theres only One direction: Up all night
by Rainbowgloves
Summary: Katylin, Lucy, Ditte and Mathilde meet for the first time to discover a public race to meet one direction.   Will they meet there inspirations? why dont you find out!:
1. Chapter 1

My dad got a promotion , so we had to move from sunny southern california to rainy, dull london. Ive always wanted to see the sights of london. Meet amazing people like Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson , Niall Horan and Harry Styles. But in such a big city who was i to run into such big stars. I decided to stay with my penpal Katy, who stays in a dorm near a little village called Rustonberg. My parents said it was worth the education to stay in a college.  
>I thought the college looked rather plain, i stepped inside to find several doors all the same sheepish beige color. But over the phone, Katy told me her door number was 19. I remembered it because thats how old she is. I scuried towards the door pulling the handle towards me i let out a gasp, i could only see the light blue walls covered in one direction posters. If you knew Katy like i did she was overly obsessed with one direction just as much as i am. I giggled abit when my eyes lead towards the couch where i saw a Louis Tomlinson doll. Louis is her biggest crush. Katy has collected many louis dolls over the past few years, her room has atleast 30 of them, she told me that over Skype. I quietly walked into the room trying not to step on all the Louis posters that had been left on the floor. 'Katylin Green, you there? marco!...marco!' i called, this was going to be my first time meeting Katy. I heard a rustling noise coming from the kitchen, there i saw Katy leaning out her open window shouting 'Kevin?..Kevin the pigeon?' I watched as she failed to deprive a pigeon from its nest.<br>'Katy!' i exclaimed running to hug her. She turned around and grabbed me so tight i couldnt breath for air. Without saying a word we stood there for a few minutes. 'Lucy! i cant believe your here, after all these years of messages and skype calls. we made it.' Katy anounced, patting my head considering i was a few inches shorter than her.  
>'Well you've done great with the apartment, I couldnt see the wood for the trees with all your One direction stuff. ada girl!' I giggled.<br>'oh that reminds me !' Katy said, searching her batman bag for something, her expression was very excited. She handed me a large document which read, 'Nandos! free tacos and a chance to meet one direction' my eyes scrolled the document for many minutes till i came to ' in order to do this you must be the first to arive out of all the customers.' 'so?' katylin muttered, 'you up for it?' she exclaimed, grabbing the document and returning it to her bag. 'okay' i laughed 'i mean whats the worst that could happen' i said, hoping that nothing bad could happen. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning we woke early to catch the number 5 bus, Which in my defence smelt like wee. but otherwise the people seemed friendly wasnt much different to cali. i sat down on a worn bus seat, feeling a sticky surface beneath my hand. It was a used rotten peice of gum. I was never very critical over my friends but this was disgusting. "Katy this bus is disgusting' i mermered 'oh you think this is disgusting?' she gigled and continued 'you havent seen london yet then have you' she winked.  
>I felt a tingle on my shoulder as i turned around to spot two girls about the same age as me and Katylin, sitting right infront of my eyes. There was something about them that put them aside from the rest of the people in this public transport. "hi" i akwardly said to them raising a hand slowly gesturing into a wave.<br>"hello, Im Ditte and this is my good friend Mathilde' One girl said, she had very blonde hair and a t-shirt that was the exact same one i had back at home, 'N is for nerds' t-shirt.  
>'I dont suposse you know where the nandos is that is suppossed to be near viewsingfield?' i asked 'actually it just so happens we are going there' Mathlide anounced My eyes darted everywhere but her face. where they entering too? oh dear. i put my game face on and simply said 'lets go'<br>all four of us got off the bus at the nearest stop and walked the rest of the way, by the time we got there we had gotten to know each other well enough to be able to mess with one another in the competition.

but the doors were locked, Nandos was shut? it was only 7 am. For a moment i caught a glimpse of blonde gel hair through the pane glass door. it was Niall Horan. and may have been the closest thing to me meeting him.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally did something i shouldnt have. i grabbed the metal handal bar on the door and screamed 'Let us in! we are the winners! How dare you let us wait here without a fight!' Katy pulled me back as i squirmed out of the lock she held me in with her arms. 'Lucy we wont win if you talk to them like that!' she yelled at me. "who says we are all going to win? after all it is a competition,' Ditte sneered.  
>A smart tidy looking man aproached the door and examined us with his beady eyes, then opened the door.<br>'go away' he said in a posh voice.  
>I looked up at him, he was so very scary up close. 'but sir you see we are here for the one direction contest' Mathlide sighed, flattening a stray hair on her head.<br>'go away i said' he repeated I gathered my courage again, "Look mr who ever you are you have no right to be so rude to us when we have the leaflets and posters that exactly state the competion rules and conditions so dont tell me to go away or ill complain to the manager of this whole place!' I shouted stamping my feet.  
>He opened the door wider guiding us inside.<br>as we walked past him, he whispered in my ear 'il have you know i am the manager and ill be watching you with a close eye my dear.' he quietly said, smurking delightfuly.  
>I saw the the blonde Gel-like hair again. but before i could say anything, he was there right infront of my eyes. Niall Horan, he seemed interested in Mathlide, wich made us all very unfortunate.<br>'so your the winners?' he said in a strong irish accent. 'and your my lucky pot of gold' he said flirtingly looking at Mathlide. 


	4. Chapter 4

Niall and the main owner lead us through a narrow hallway where all of the boys sat at a long table, joking around with each other. Harrys eyes captured Dittes, like a soft gentle momment between them became real. Then i saw Zayn and he was as beautiful as ever, his dark hair and flawless skin made it hard for me to not want to run over and kiss him to death.  
>before i could say anything more Harry stood up and placed his lips upon Dittes. this was not right. any physical contact with them was forbidden. The manager dragged Ditte from Harry as she screamed out 'Harry!'<br>I grabbed the Managers arm and teared one of his sleves off. Katy held him by his left leg and Mathlide held him by the waist.  
>'If we can er make something work, you'll let Ditte be with Harry?' i asked tugging on his skin.<br>'yes ok ill make it work' the manager said gulping 


	5. Chapter 5

I placed my dry lips onto Zayns wet salty lips. I ignored the soroundings just to see his beautiful face. what i didnt relise was Harry and Ditte flirting, but i caught atleast a few lines.  
>"you know, ive never seen someone look as fit as you" Harry claimed Ditte giggled, gasping as Harry placed his hand on her hip. it was like a dream come true for all of us.<br>Niall and Mathilide were hugging, and Niall placed his warm nose onto hers as they whispered kind remarks to each other like "you look stunning"  
>all was going well. until, the USA one direction entered the room, what what was this.<br>Louis Looked up from the desk, in shock. Liam nudged Zayn from me to notify him of what was about to happen. 


End file.
